chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen's Identity
|gold = 1200 1200 1200 |exp = 1300 1500 1500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: All Stages: Lizards Bosses: Stage 2: Flame Wolf Stage 3: Flame Golem }} Part 1/3 Ashrina [ I see. A Round-Table Conference... ] Phoena [ So may we borrow it? ] Ashrina [ Having a Round-Table Conference would greatly benefit us. ] Ashrina [ Honestly, I had my doubts about fending off the Black Army alone. ] Phoena [ Then... ] Ashrina [ I'd like to head straight for the Holy Capital, but there's a problem. ] Phoena [ A...problem? ] Ashrina [ The seal is the proof of authority. It's stored in a rather strict fashion. ] Pirika [ I have a bad feeling about this. ] Ashrina [ There is an ancient rite. Those who seek the seal must defeat its guardian. ] Pirika [ In other words...? ] Ashrina [ Fight and defeat the guardian of the seal under the palace to get it. ] Pirika [ I knew it. If it's kept so strictly, what happens if you need it in a hurry? ] Ashrina [ That strength is a part of being king. I had trouble when I took the throne. ] Ashrina [ I had help from Kalifa and Farrah at the time. ] Pirika [ That explains why she's an adjutant at such a young age. ] Ashrina [ She had been my adjutant for quite some time already. ] Pirika [ In any case, we understand that situation. We just head for the basement, right? ] Ashrina [ It may not be much, but good luck. ] Pirika [ Thank you. Hero, let's go. ] Part 2/3 Pirika [ When he said guardian, I thought there'd be a golem, not normal monsters too. ] Phoena [ They are probably drawn in from somewhere. ] Phoena [ Monsters love to flock in places like this. ] Pirika [ I know. It's so damp and humid in here. ] Phoena [ I hope the seal is okay. ] Pirika [ The guardian should be protecting it. I'm sure it's quite strong too. ] Pirika [ That may not be good news for us, though. ] Golem [ WARNING. NOT PERMITTED TO PROCEED ANY FURTHER. ] Phoena [ That must be the guardian of the seal. What should we do? ] Pirika [ I don't think you need to ask. We need to approach it and get the seal from it. ] Phoena [ Pirika, we should approach with caution. ] Golem [ ENTERING ATTACK ZONE. EVALUATING... ] Golem [ INTERCEPT MODE ON. REMOVE INTRUDERS. ] Pirika [ Whoa, it's attacking?! ] Golem [ SWORN TO GUARD SEAL BY ANCIENT OATH. ] Part 3/3 Golem [ BATTLE OPERATION... DISABLED. REPAIR MODE ON. ] Pirika [ We somehow won. Phoena, the seal? ] Phoena [ I got it. The shape is a bit different from the seal of Soul Island. ] Pirika [ Let's get outta here before the golem starts moving again. ] ---- Ashrina [ You're back. And you've got the seal? ] Phoena [ It is here. ] Ashrina [ That's it. That's the seal of the Lake of sand. And so the path is paved. ] Ashrina [ I'll head to the Holy Capital. I'll be waiting, Phoena, Hero. ] ---- Pirika [ That's our second seal. Where to next? ] Phoena [ First, the Sage's Tower. After that, the Maze Pass. ] Pirika [ Roger that. Let's head out! ]